Missing Moments
by WannabeWest
Summary: This is a multi-chapter story about missing scenes in Victorious of Beck/Jade. Bade Momwnts. All episodes! READ BADE FLUFF :
1. Pilot

Pilot

_**Hey everyone! So this is episode 1 and I will have episode 2 up tomorrow if I get enough reviews! Enjoy :)**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Victorious.**

_*Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie in Sikowitzs' class in HollyWood Arts*_

_**~Jades pov~**_

I sat down in class behind Beck because some crazy girl sat in my seat! I was about to say something but she was ugly, so I had nothing to worry about something happening between her and Beck. Sikowitz entered the room and explained that we would be doing an alphabetical improv scene today.

"Who wants to lead the first group?" Our crazy acting teacher asked our class. Even though he is completely insane, I have to give him credit, he's a great acting teacher.

"I do!" Vega, the new girl who was flirting with MY boyfriend exclaimed as she raised her hand. She sounded like she was confident and had something planned, it was weird. I don't like her.

"Alright Tori, choose your actors" Sikowitz says as he hands over the stage to little miss wanna be.

"Alright, Andre, Cat, Beck and Jade" Vega announces. I raise my eyebrow in disbelief that she would actually have the nerve to mess with me, already knowing what I will do to people who flirt with Beck, but if she wants to take that challenge, I am well up for it.

I see Beck taking off his jacket and walk up to the stage as I follow closely behind. He stops on the second step leading onto the stage and I lean in to kiss him as I place my hand on his cheek securely, just to show once again that Beck is MINE! Beck is surprised but kisses me back as he too cups my face with his hand. When I pull back Beck is confused but doesn't say anything, where as Sikowitz says, "Jade! Kiss your boyfriend on your own time!" "Oh I will!" is my response, will I look slyly at the class, hinting ever so slightly.

Robbie chose the letter P to begin with and Vega began the improv scene:

Vega - Please go take a shower.

Me - Quit telling me what to do!

Beck - Relax girls, let's all try to get along.

Cat - Totally.

Sikowitz made a buzzing noise and told Cat her line should have begun with an S.

Andre - Ehh, Something just bit my toe!

Vega - Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe!

Me - Unbelievable that you're even here.

Beck - Very immature for you to say that.

Me - Why do you never stick up for me? Your girlfriend!

Beck - Xactly what do you mean by that? I always stick up for you!

Me - You never side with me! You always think I'm in the wrong before you ask me why I was mean to someone, you never listen to my side of the story! Do you even care about what I think?

Beck - Zoo is a place we should visit after school today.

Me - Actually I think we should break-up if you don't give me a straight answer.

"Oooo's" could be heard from everyone in the classroom, including Sikowitz. I just shrugged it off and continued to glare at Beck.

Vega - Beck I think we would all like to here your answer to Jades question.

Andre - Tori's right man!

Sikowitz made a buzzing noise once again and told Andre to sit down. As soon as Andre was seated, the class focused their attention on the scene that was unfolding on front of them.

Beck - Couldn't we talk about this later? You know, without an audience?

Me - Don't try get out of this Beck! Tell me why you don't care about me anymore!

Beck - Ever so silly! How could you think I don't care about you? Jade you're my girlfriend, we've been dating for almost 2 years, how could I not care about you?

Me - Flirting with other girls is what you do to annoy me! You know you are hurting me so why do it? If you want to break-up with me so bad, man up and say it!

Beck - God, do you really think I want to break-up with you? Jade I love you! Every dark, sarcastic, twisted little part of you!

Vega - Awwww! That's so sweet! I wish a guy would say that to me!

Once again Sikowitz informed us that Vega was now out of the game, although at this point it was like a soap opera rather than a light-hearted game of alphabetical improv!

Beck - How could you think I don't care about you? I usually don't ask what happened because I know what you and your temper are like. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel like I don't care, I honestly do. You're the most important thing in my life!

Me - I know I can be a handful at times, but it's just my way of showing you I care and I can't afford to lose you. Watching you with other girls makes me really jealous because I know they are a lot nicer and prettier than me and you could leave me for them at any minute!

Beck - Jade, listen to me! I love you, I'm not going anywhere! If I'm talking to other girls it's because they are my friends or I'm being polite, and no one is more beautiful or more talented than you are.

I walked over to where Beck was standing and placed my hands on his shoulders, leaned up on my tippy-toes and kissed him. I could feel him smiling into the kiss and place his hand tightly on my waist. After a short moment Beck pulled back, probably because we were still in school and there was a teacher sitting less than 10 feet away from us! "I love you too" I whispered when we pulled apart, my forehead resting against his. He smiled and my heart wanted to melt, yeah that's the effect Beck Oliver has on me!

"Jade! You're out, the next letter was supposed to start with H! Beck you win!" Sikowitz yelled as he clapped his hands together and rose from his seat beside Andre. "I most certainly do" Beck whispered back, staring into my eyes the entire time. I looked down at my feet to hide my sudden blush, but Beck knew me too well and chuckled.

The bell rang and everyone began leaving the classroom, so we got off the stage and got our bags. We left the room hand-in-hand and a small smile on my face. Happy that we had resolved our issues, although as soon as we get home I'm going to kill Beck for the declaration of love in public! He knows I hate people knowing our business!

_**So this is a multi-chapter story about missing moments from every Victorious episode from Season 1-3. Please tell me any missing scene you would have liked to see between Beck and Jade in your reviews! I am going in order so the next one will be set in the Bird Scene.**_

_**Thanks and Review!**_

_**WannabeWest xxx**_


	2. The Bird Scene

The Bird Scene

_**Hey Everyone! So here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a little short, but the next chapters will be longer! Thank you for the lovely reviews! These are a series of oneshots, they do not continue on from the previous chapter. Enjoy **_

_*Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Tori walking towards Tori's locker.*_

~Jades pov~

Beck was leaning against the locker beside Vega's and I had my right arm around his shoulders and my left arm around his stomach, leaning into him from the side. My forehead was resting against his temple and he turned his head slightly to look at me. Beck smiled when he saw me looking at him and he leaned in to kiss me for a brief second before pulling away again. I loved kissing Beck, no matter how short the kiss may be. His lips were soft and warm. Beck smiled again before turning his head to face 'our' friends again.

I turned my head to look in the same direction as Beck and decided that I should probably start listening to the conversation that was taking place before I zoned out.

"Oh come on! How will I do the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong, I thought you guys were my friends!" Vega complained as she stood at her undecorated locker.

"I'm not your friend" I say mockingly while taking Beck's hand and pulling him towards the vending machine.

"She is killing me!" I groan as Beck wraps his arms around my waist from behind and rests his chin on my left shoulder.

"Why? She isn't doing anything wrong" Beck asks while gently turning my around to face him.

"She kissed you on here first day of Hollywood Arts, she doesn't know the first thing about acting, she's annoying and pathetic, she is constantly flirting with you and she is way too desperate to get a good grade from Sikowitz! Want me to continue?" I rant, my voice getting louder every time I list another thing about Vega that I hate!

"Okay, calm down babe" Beck says in a soothing voice, trying to relax me. He kisses my cheek and then just holds his cheek next to mine for a few seconds while my breathing returns to normal. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile slightly. Beck smells amazing. He always does, I'm not sure if it's his cologne or just simply him.

When I am somewhat calm again, Beck pulls away and puts his hand into his trouser pocket to find some coins for the vending machine. When he puts the spare change he found into the machine he turns to me and asks, "Babe what drink do you want?"

"I wasn't actually thirsty, I just wanted to get away from Vega" I explain as I lace my fingers between his. Beck chuckles and raises his hand to press the button for Pepsi Cola but I press Lemon Soda before he can. He looks at me, confusion evident on his face and says, "I thought you weren't thirsty?"

I shrug and reach down to pick up the can of lemonade at the bottom of the vending machine and explain to Beck that I had changed my mind.

Beck shakes his head with an amused smile on his face as I open the can. The lemonade squirts out as I open it fully and it sprays my new black top with the fizzy liquid.

"What genius thought it was a good idea to put a fizzy drink on the top shelf of a vending machine!" I scream, throwing the stupid can into the bin and stalking towards the girls bathroom to dry my soaked top.

As I was walking towards the bathroom I could hear Beck laughing and telling the group what had just happened. Just as I pushed the door to the bathroom open I heard them all laughing. Beck was definitely going to pay for making me the joke of the group!

But first, I have to dry my now stained top with the tiny hand dryer in the girls bathroom that is covered in pink! And the day had barely begun... FML!

_**Please check out my other multi-chapter story that is in progress as well, **__Trip to Canada__**! I'd love to hear your suggestions for the next chapter and any later chapters! If I get at least 7 reviews, I'll update this story again tonight! **_

_**REVIEW and Thanks!**_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


End file.
